Freaky Fred
by anabren2
Summary: remember Fred, the crafty barber who had been encased in a mental asylum for his hair cutting fetish? Well, he's escaped, and he has a new fetish, directed towards a vulnerable young girl named Rachel. By the looks of it, she isn't safe.


Anastasia McGinnis

2.9.19

Chapter 1.

2 am. At 2am, most of the world has fallen asleep. They have taken comfort in facts of knowing that tomorrow will be another lively day. That was not the case for their world. At 2 am, they slept in exhaustion of knowing what difficulties tomorrow would bring them, and only sat from today's toils. It was only natural.

At 2 am, the moon hung low in a blood red sky, as dark swirling energy came about it. The clouds remained untouched, unhithered, except for their swampy, slow, end riding nature, through these thick clouds, that remained, slimy, slow, and trailing on a path of green goo, much like a pregnant tarantula, crawling up a wall, then falling again, only to then remain in anger, lashing, hissing, hunting, and killing, the night crawled on. It was a perfect night for Satan to laugh devilishly, while sacrificing his victims. The only people that would be up this late were the undead souls seeking revenge, and prostitutes out to make a quick buck. As the clouds remained thick and untouched, something did break through them. A lone airplane coasted, rolling on through.

On this flight, the other guests, some dressed in fabrics of wool, and err, from the 1900's, and some creepy Native Americans, sat boredly, while the flight attendants made like zombies. A certain freaky barber, with blonde, scraggly hair, an olive suit, with a silk shirt, and tie, and shoes that clicked when he walked, sat sipping his wine, crossing his bone thin legs. It was good to be out of prison, and left to his own freedoms, his own urges, and his own releases of energy. Sitting calmly, he took a magazine out from the seat back pocket enjoying it. He smiled a creepy, crooked, malicious smile, as he peered at a picture of a child he knew. A young, girl named Rachel with a history of maltreatment, abuse, neglect, and pain.

A smile curved on Fred's face as he understood the darling love Rachel was, and her story. Her birth mother died at 5 days old, leaving her with the Foster Care system to deal with. As this acclimation settled into 3 different abusive, neglectful families, Rachel was eventually adopted by her current parents, Louis, and Maxine. Yes, her IQ of 60 was affected, and it now remained that while she was able to function properly, she could not read, her speech was delayed, and she could not think abstractly, or solve problems. This left her with much ridicule, and outcast from her peers, as well as family members.

Poor Rachel, while she wanted to do it, while she wanted to be normal, she just couldn't. Fred understood her. Fred knew her very well. He had gained the trust of her parents, and her, herself, now that he was out of prison for attempted rape of Alexandria Ross, he knew she would be elated to see him. Glancing at a picture of her, he felt the familiar crawling feeling of something rather hard, white, and lumpy up his pants. His soft penis had made its way up to his bony knees as his smile grew quickly. His malicious smile returned, as the kind of smile that would make the devil shriek in horror. "My precious child, so full of youth", "Fret not, as I will be there soon to accommodate you". He then glanced at his pocket watch. 2 am. It was almost time for him to reach his destination.

As the plane landed, the zombified flight attendants instructed everyone on how to get off, and they reached their destination, Fred sat smiling maliciously. He was going to accommodate Rachel, and have her parents sign the contract, Rachel, poor Rachel, darling girl had no other choice.

As Freaky Fred, that's the barber's name, navigated his way through the airport to baggage claim, it seemed the airport was eerie in itself, and drawn to strangers. A dim, demonic, red light shone through the darkness by the escalator heading to baggage claim. It was 3 am now, and the early arriving workers were just filing in. As Freaky Fred got his stowed luggage, and hailed a taxi, he thought, no he knew things were going to go according to plan with Rachel. She would have no other choice. She would have to follow him as instructed. "Fret not, precious child". "I will soon be there, and I shall rescue you". "You will have no other option". The feeling of a crawling penis returned as Fred delightfully regaled in his old urges. Grinning maliciously, and hauntingly, he closed his pocket watch, taking delight in his next victim.

Chapter 2

Night eventually turned to morning as Fred returned home to his rickety house in the middle of a neighborhood street. Opening the antiqued, 70's door, he went to the tea cupboard after lightly unpacking his clothes. There his wooden cabinets looked to be from the 60's or 70's themselves. His kitchen was complete with an icebox fridge, and a tea set that sat nearby. The only real entertaining feature of the small house, was the hot tub that sat outside. Putting on a spot of tea, as the red night sky turned to a red morning sky, Fred sat out on the porch, with the morning news.

There went the feeling again, falling over Fred like a faint memory. He had imagined himself in a champagne bath, completely naked, with a cherry in his mouth, and only a bit of foam covering his sexual organ. Rachel would sit nearby, unsure of how to feel. "Be not of weary". He would say in a low register, deep, sonorous, yet unnerving voice. "We shall find paradise soon enough". "We will relocate to the largest, most well to do of all of our fortunes". "We shall travel the world and accumulate our riches". "Not to worry, as we will meet many a scholar on our travels, you will be mesmorised". "Worry not, my dear precious girl".

It fell over Fred like a familiar emotion. Looking at the picture of Rachel located inside of his pocket watch, he understood what his mission was, and he knew exactly how to attain to it. Cynicism and pithy leadership over the position at large would help him, and he knew exactly how to execute it. As he finished the morning cup of tea, he went inside dialing up someone on the turn dial telephone. "Hello yes, this is Frederick Vogulson". "Yes, yes, yes I would love that". His creepy voice made even the man on the phone uneasy. "Yes, I would like that". "Yes, can you be here in twenty minutes". His malicious smile came to yet again. "I have a bit of business to take care of". He then hung up the phone, hailing another taxi. He knew at this rate, the best way to groom his victim, was to allow her to see him in person, again.

"Mommy". A little girl's voice said as cookies rose in the oven. "Yes dear?". Her mother said. "Can we make cinnamon buns?". "In a little while, honey". The cookies rose in the oven like dough that reached to the sky like a hot air balloon about to take off. The little girl, Rachel, in this sense had blonde hair, and wore a bow. Her eyes wandered about, attempting to find mix for cinnamon buns. No luck. "Cinnamon bun". She repeated to herself. "Not today, sweetie". Her mother reiterated. "Aww man". She replied, walking at a quick pace to where the lemonade was.

"I'll put this on the table". She said in a slurred, delayed speech pattern. "Go right ahead, sweetie". Her mom said. "Picnic saturdays". "Louis would've loved this". It had been several years since Louis had passed away, and now it seemed she was raising Rachel all on her own. For her it was fine, although it was emotionally exhausting. She had to give her all of the love she knew Rachel had never gotten. That and helping with homework was another chore. It was hard being a single parent. Being a single parent to a maltreated child, whose trauma exceeded her stolen childhood, was even harder.

"Mommy". Rachel asked. "Yes, sweetie?". Maxine replied, trying not to let the memory of her passed, husband, and the stress of raising Rachel, special Rachel, all alone get to her. "Is Daddy an angel?". "Like up in heaven?". "Yes, he is, sweetie". Maxine said. "He is always up there, looking down on you, protecting you in anyway possible". The doorbell eventually rang. That was unusual. The doorbell never rang on a day such as today. It was Saturday. The mailman already had come, and, other than that, no one else was scheduled. It was an eerie visit, as nothing else was supposed to arrive at their door aside from a person selling something door to door.

Going over, and opening the door, Maxine saw him. The scraggly, blonde haired, man with a crooked smile, and a black, leather barber's bag. Uneasily, she was taken aback by this, and his arrival. "Oh-hi-hi, Fred". She said a bit nervously. "Hello Maxine". His unnerving, low, deep, voice sent shudders down Maxine's back. "Um, I...I see you're back from your retreat". "Yes, yes I am, and it went quite well". "Is there a reason you're back so early?". Maxine welcomed him in. "holiday". Fred's high heeled shoes clicked ravenously as he walked in. behind Maxine, stood Rachel, glancing up seeing who it was. Cute little Rachel, still in her flower pajamas.

"Fred?". She asked, looking up at him. Fred nodded, assured he would get a spectacle of a welcome. "Fred!". She said gladly, going over to hug him. "Hello, my precious child". Of all the people to be scared of his chilling voice, Rachel was not one of them. "Fred, I made cookies, over here!". "They're in the oven". She pronounced correctly, just for him. Fred nodded understandingly, knowing her quick, yet rough language acquisition was a tryhard, to please him, and other adults she liked. "I smell them, dear". "They smell….appealing". His voice was not one to scare Rachel, but rather soothed, and comforted her, in a way only it could. "I trust you, and your dear mother made these?". "Mmm hmmm". Rachel nodded. "Cookies!". "That is wonderful". Fred sighed. "You and your mother have a rather, special, relationship, don't you?". Rachel nodded. "I love my mom because she takes care of me, and she plays outside". Rachel pointed out the window of the nearby door. "On the swings". "Mmm, that's lovely". Fred's crooked smile returned.

"Your mother seems to be a charming woman". "Has she been able to provide for you, Rachel?". Fred asked, looming over her. His cherry red lips remained pursed, as he smiled a creepy, knowing smile down at her. His front was wide, and disgusting, like a giant beetle, stuck on a windowsill. "Yes". "she makes me lunchables for school". "And...and she reads to me every night before I go to bed". "I love my mom". "That's wonderful, dear". "You seem to be very happy with the woman who has chosen you". Rachel looked up, with her fingers in her mouth, giving him a very puzzled look. "She adopted you, dear". "She rescued you from a life of oppression". Frd sighed. "Oh, yeah, she ad-o-p-t-e-d me". She tried pronouncing, only to stumble over the word, itself. "Has she any knowledge of her former…?". "She knows a bit, although, I'll find the right time to tell her the exact story". Maxine sipped her wine as she rubbed Rachel's shoulder.

With that, the alarm for the cookies went off, and it was time to take them from the oven. Grabbing some pot holder mitts, Maxine took the batch from the oven letting them cool. "Mommy, mommy, they're done!". "They're done!". Rachel danced around the oven happily. "I know they are!". "You've done a wonderful job!". Maxine said, happily, scooping Rachel up into a hug. Fred stared at the both of them, enamoured by Rachel, and her innocence, her happiness, and her gaul. Someone as vulnerable as she, would need his help, definitely. "Fred, look, we made cookies!". "You have, and they look delicious". He smiled, his crooked smile.

As the cookies cooled down, and were served, white milk was poured, and Rachel enlightened Fred with the details of her day. "I found Nala hiding". She said excitedly. "She was under the bed". "Then, I went to see mommy, and she told me not to bother Nala, because Nala would bite me". "That seems like a good idea". Fred sipped his wine Maxine poured for him. "How are you doing in school?". "Have you made any new friends?". Fred asked gently, looking over her again. "We learned multiply and divide, and we drank chocolate milk". "Milk came out of my nose". Rachel giggled. "That sounds like a fulfilling day". "Sweetie, aren't you going to drink your milk?". Maxine asked her daughter, gently. "No". "not til later". "Later". "Yeah, you don't drink milk with your cookies right away". "Well, that's fine". Maxine said.

"You don't fancy dining with a drink at your meal". "Not to worry, I'm the same way". Fred said. "I usually have my glass of wine after the meal". "Yeah, I want milk later". Rachel said. As she continued on about her day, she looked over at the lemonade. "Do you want lemon-ade?". She asked. "No, I am quite alright, thank you, young lady". Fred sipped his wine. "Oh, well it was your dad's favorite, huh?". Maxine asked. Rachel lowered her head upon hearing this. "Yeah". She sighed. Silk rustled from Fred's olive suit. "Rachel, dear, do you miss your father?". "Yeah". Rachel said. "I miss him a lot". "He was the only one who knew me". "Mmm, it must be sad, isn't it, Rachel?". Fred asked. He kept things simple for her to understand, and used her name, to signify a call and response, attention from her. "Yeah, I miss him so much". She said. "Yes, but it'll be alright, honey". Maxine said, kissing her daughter's cheek. Rachel turned away, however. "Hmmm". Fred nodded, remaining observant. "Mom…". Rachel began. "Can we go to the park later?". "Maybe, sweetheart". Maxine said. "Maybe". As Rachel looked up at her mom, her eyes began fluttering tiredly. She had , had a long, harsh day with tons of baking, and cheeriness to bring on, and things to do. "Why don't you go upstairs, and take a nap, sweetie?". Her mom stroked her hair. Rachel's eyes opened, looking up at her mother. "I'm not sleeping". She said. "I'm not sleeping at all". "Well why don't we say goodnight for now?". Rachel looked up, at her mom, hugging her, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Maxine, in turn, kissed her daughter's forehead. "Say goodnight to cousin Fred". She said gently. "Goodnight Fred". Rachel came over to him, giving him a hug. Fred then felt a familiar crawling feeling, again, going up his pants and into his stomach. He could also just feel the siemen just surround him, as he felt delighted. His penis, was crawling up, gradually, but surely, as he crossed his legs, resisting his urges. "Goodnight my precious child". He sighed. "I will always love you". He hugged her lightly, as his urges which now drew near were too much for him to handle. "I love you, Fred". Rachel pronounced correctly. "Of course, dear". Fred replied. As Rachel's eyes began fluttering shut, the last thing she saw was a malicious smile from Fred, as he crossed his legs, winking seductively, alluringly at her. She didn't understand, but being that she was about to fall asleep, her mind passed it off as an illusion.

After Maxine carried her daughter upstairs to her bed, she sat back down with her glass of wine, sighing exhausted. "It must be toiling, isn't it?". Fred sipped his wine, confidently, and cheerily, just to know he had escaped from the worst institution in the world. "Well, if I were to be completely honest". Maxine glanced around, making no one could hear, or judge, or that the universe would allow her to talk about her daughter. "Yes, it is". "It's been 4 years since my husband died, and I feel as if she still hasn't recovered". "She already has trouble sleeping, due to her past, neglectful traumas". She said. "Mmmm". Fred nodded. "And has her progress been,... improving, or has she still…?". "She's getting nowhere, still". "While she is very esteemed with day to day living activities, she still cannot add or subtract, read or write successfully". "Her support teacher has seen little to no progress in those areas".

"Do you believe her decrease is due to the trauma brought about by your deceased husband?". Fred asked. "I guess". "I would hope not". "Stressful, enacted, experiences, such as do bring about delayed progress in maltreated cases". "Perhaps you should seek grief counseling, or familial support for you and your beautiful daughter". "We've tried everything". Maxine said, looking around. "I just don't know what to do anymore". "She's 13 and she's gotten nowhere". "I know putting her in a group home is the unsafe thing to do, although, I can't imagine, take care of her for the rest of my life". "Her grandparents are no help". "They've rejected me ever since". "Ever since when?". Fred asked, sipping his wine. "Ever since I adopted Rachel". "They said I was making a dumb mistake selecting her". "I don't know where else to turn". "The world has already made for a cruel place for my daughter". "I don't want her getting hurt again". "Maxine", Fred said in his lower, register, sexual voice, that sent another shudder down her spine.

"Your daughter is a well to do, wonderful gift of life, who has unfortunately been the bane of so much...dauer plating". "She would need the luxurious amenities she deserves". "With proper settling, I'm sure you can find a special dwelling just for her, where she will be pampered in full". "Yes, and that is practically insightful, although, I don't know where such a place exists". "If I do find one in the near future, I will let you know". "You may have already found one". Fred smiled his malicious smile, yet again, offering up the didact stating Rachel would live with him, the rest of her life. "Oh, Fred, um...uh…. Oh my, how would I put this…?". Maxine stuttered nervously, attempting to find the proper words for how awkward she felt.

"I couldn't ask you to do that". "It would be my reward". "All's she would need to do, is fill out the contract stipulating her dependence, and it would render her...mine". Fred's malicious grin sent shudders down Maxine's spine. "She would have to place a signature, although, she is capable of that, correct?". "I believe she is". Maxine said. "Her handwriting is a bit delayed, although I'm sure we could work something out in the short term. "You may need to". "This contract must be notarized by Monday". Fred grinned. Feeling anxious, and a bit unnerved by this contract, that would take her daughter off her hands forever, Maxine glanced around, as Fred offered her a feather quill pen. "It is your choice". Fred said, smiling. "You may take as much time as you need". Hand shaking, nerves sweating, in cold, Maxine grasped the pen, signing on the dotted line. She felt truly unnerved by this experience, and felt as if there were no better way, at all. This had to be done. It was much safer, and nicer than any group home, or assisted living, and Rachel would be with someone she was close to.

"Very well then". Fred said, folding up the contract, slipping it into a folder, then putting it in his leather bag. "Someone will be contacting you in the short term regarding the notarization". "We will seek power of attorney regarding Rachel's medical inquiries as well". "This was powerful, and productive". He said, sipping his wine. "Yes, yes it was". Rachel said, beading back sweat a bit. "It was….powerful…..and….productive". "This will be better for her, I'm sure". Rachel said. "It will be". Fred said gently. "Not to worry, she will be in favorable, intuitive hands". "Good to know". Rachel said finishing her wine glass. It was almost 4:00". Almost time for Fred to start home, and make dinner.

"You have a lovely home, Maxine". "I'am assured Rachel will remain in safe juncture in your safe, motherly hands". Fred said. "Oh, well thank you". Maxine felt a bit swept off her feet by that comment. "I appreciate it". "You do". Fred said. "Thank you very much for that lovely….formal". He said, staring at her. "Of course, by all means". Maxine said. "You have a safe trip home now". "Thank you, dear". Fred said, gathering up his leather bag. "Are you sure you wouldn't want me to drive you?". "It would be no trouble at all". "No Maxine". "I am quite fine, although, thank you for the offer". He said, putting his wine glass away to wash. "Well, we'll see you again, I'm sure". "Thank you". "Of course, Maxine". He said in his low, register voice. "Thank you as well". "Adieu". He said, exiting out the front door. "Goodbye". Maxine then closed her door, but not before catching a glance at the old man, hunched over, a scraggly, creepy man with a black leather bag, smiling at her.

In the big house, it was quite lonely as Maxine washed dishes, after dinner, when Rachel had fallen asleep. Although as thoughts trapsed her mind, she had thought about the events of that day, and her mind seemingly, almost always wandered back to the signing of that specific document. Why? How? While, yes, Rachel did need to be sheltered a grand amount, all of her life, why Fred? Yes, she trusted Fred, and had known him her entire life with no problem. How was she to trust that he would care for Rachel in a specific manner? How was she to trust him at all? Thoughts of why she signed the contract billowed in her mind as necessary, although very rough. She had signed it specifically because she needed someone to trust. She needed someone for Rachel to place her trust in. she needed someone as her family had already rejected her. As Maxine out her dishes away, she knew this would be a good idea, no matter what.

Rain pattered against the roof of the taxi as a storm brewed outside. Fred sat with his legs crossed, looking out the window, then down again at his pocket watch. "Oh, Rachel", he sighed, "one day, our kingdom will come". "One day I will rescue you from that oppression of your dear old family". "You will come to live with me, and be truly happy, we will". "You will have no other choice". Indeed, it seemed with her life, and her intellectual handicap, she truly would not, and that made Fred's plan for pleasure surrounding his urges, even more fruitful.

Chapter 3

Here we are, reader, eight years later, as the same red sky had not yet disappeared. Inlouve a blue sky, with plentiful amount of rainbows, a red sky, with dark, swirling energy was to be seen. Fred took about all sorts of excitement with him. Today was the day Rachel came to begin her lifelong stay. "This will be grand". He thought as his penis crawled upwards again. It would be a nice, experience since their relationship had reached its pinnacle from childhood to full adulthood. Although, very adult she was, she was still very vulnerable.

As he poured a glass of wine, sitting outside, he heard the doorbell ring. Stepping over nails in the floor, and chipped painting in the wood floor, he answered the door. Rachel stood there, still with the same underdeveloped, look about her, as when she was five and the bow in her hair. Her pajamas remained on as well. Maxine stood beside her, carrying her luggage. "Let me help you with that". He said in his lower voice. "No, no, I've got it, thank you". She said, hauling the things in. "you may put those in the spare bedroom". He continued. As Rachel walked in, with padded little feet, Fred looked down at her. Grinning his malicious grin. "Dear", he said in his sexual register he had used with multiple women. He could not wait to begin this love affair with his urges. "Are you excited to finally be living with me?". Rachel nodded. "Yes". she said in a delayed manner. "I love you, cousin Fred". She then went to hug him. "That is wonderful to hear". "I… I miss my mom though". "My mom". "I understand that". Fred gently let a hand stroke her face. "It can be hard when you're away from her for so long". "Yeah". Rachel nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Fret not, precious child". Fred said. "For there is a place in our evolving relationship as best friends to become more so". "Da, da". Rachel looked up at him, pointing. "Mommy". "I want mommy". She said. "I understand". Fred said. "For our first night together, I have prepared a special dinner in your honor, Rachel". Rachel continued pointing as the low, dim, light glimmered on them both. "Dinner!". She said excitedly. "Dinner!". "Yes, with all of the foods you so desire". "Do you still eat Spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it?". Fred asked. Rachel nodded. "Spaghetti!". "Spaghetti!". She said excitedly. "That is wonderful". Fred sighed. "That will be there, as well as your Mac and Cheese, and sorbet". He loomed over her, once again, smiling a creepy smile. "Just for you". "Just for us". He smiled. "Thank you, Fred". Rachel said hugging him. As she did, however, she felt something rather lumpy go against her pants.

"Is that a rock?". She asked. "It indeed is not". Fred said, grinning, as Rachel wondered what she was feeling that was rather lumpy against her lower area. "Come". Fred said, forcing her into his lap. "Let us converse". "How has your summer been?". He had asked her. "Ok". Rachel said. "I…I I went to the beach with my friend". "Oh, and how was that?". Fred had asked. "It was ok". Rachel said. "I… I also visited my dad's grave". She sniffled. "Ah, it's been a long time since you've seen your father". Fred said. "Yeah". Rachel tried mouthing out, tried saying exactly how she felt. With no success though, it landed in tears.

"Too, long". She wound up saying. "My dad". "Dead". She said. "Oh, sweetheart". Fred then held her close, as she felt the silk of his tie. "That must've been traumatic". "You know that is where your long history of pain comes into play". "Pain". Rachel sniffled, trying not to let a sob break through. "Oh, Rachel". Fred said, as his penis crawled through his suit pants yet again. "Try not to let your pain get in the way of your happiness, and your...all around joyful personality". "You have much to offer this world". "Never doubt yourself". He smiled, naughtily. "Um, uh, uh, I...I..". Her pajamas were held against the coat of his olive suit. "You are an amazing girl". "Whom has a purpose to offer this world". With that, Maxine appeared back into the room, holding no pieces of luggage on her except her purse

"Thank you so much for agreeing to take care of her". "It means a lot to me". She said. "Of course, Maxine". "She will always be thankful for the amount of care you have provided for her over the years". "She will always be grateful". "I'm sure of it". Maxine said. "Thank you, Fred". "You are a lifesaver". She then hugged Fred tightly. "Rachel, it's been very nice". She said, as her daughter gave her a big hug. "Please, come and visit any time you wish". "We certainly will". Fred smiled. Maxine then kissed her daughter on the cheek, as she disappeared out of the house.

Now that it was just Rachel and Fred, as the cuddling continued. "So". he stared down at her, as she stared up at him, and his reassuring smile, that, while it did strike some as malicious, to her, it meant comfort. "You've been deprived of the very essentials". "Da, da". Rachel pointed. "Your birth mother died when you were just five days old". "Yeah". Rachel said. "Then, my mom got hit by a car". "Yes, that must've evoked some pain". Fred said. "Are you alright?". "Have you made your peace with it?". Rachel shook her head. "I miss my mom". "I want my mom". She said. "I understand how difficult it must be for you". Fred said. "The pain is almost too much to bear". "Yeah, and my grandma, said she doesn't want me". Rachel said. "Mmmm, well, remember I will always love you, and be here for you, my dear". "I found what this world is searching for". "I will always be here my dear, until my dying days". Fred replied. "Luckily, our friendship has blossomed into anew". "We will always be...companions, no matter what". Rachel looked up at him, trying to mouth the words of what she needed, what she wanted to say.

"I've tried". She began, as she cried. "I've tried, to be, n-n-n-normal, but...I..I can't get...I can't say, how I feel...I don't…". Fred listened intently. "Shh, shhh". He reassured calmly. "Let us express with gumption". "I don't….". "I want to do all of the things, but, I…I can't". "I can't". She began sobbing. "Sweetheart, it is understandable". Fred said. "You may have been robbed of these experiences from birth, although I will always be here for you, as your first and only love". His penis, now feeling the desire, and satisfaction by his urges, rubbed against Rachel's side, on her pajamas. Liquid siemen gushed below as it begged to be let out in the bathtub later on. "Trust me". "It will all be ok, Rachel". He said. "You and I will live a content life, in a very peaceful manner". "We will have much to see and do, on our travels, and I will always give you the life you deserve". "You will be pampered by maids, and chefs who will prepare our clothing, and our bath". He smiled. "Dinner!". Rachel pointed. "Yes, and our dinner". Fred replied. "We will live contently, you and I". "whatever you need from me, you shall have my darling girl". Rachel nodded, still pointing. "How would you feel wearing a lace dress to our dinner?". Fred asked, holding her up. "Dress!"."dress!". Rachel giggled, in a similar manner to that of a baby.

"Wonderful". "I will go put on my Sunday best, as should you". Fred said. Rachel nodded, as Fred put her down. She then wandered into her guest bedroom, complete with red, silk sheets, and a little dresser, set aside just for her. Going into her dresser, she found a locket. A tiny silver locket that looked to belong to her deceased birth mother. Sniffling, she put the locket around her neck, then putting on her dress for her dinner. It was nighttime now, as the dim, yellow light, glowed, illuminating the room in a scandalous aura. Meeting Fred outside, she saw that there was much to this dinner than one would've thought. There was hot dogs cut up in spaghetti. Her favorite. There was mac and cheese, there was mashed potatoes, and there was sorbet for afterward. It was going to be quite the dinner to regale in.

Chapter 4

The food sat boiling hot, as Rachel, in her best dress, and shoes came outside. Fred, or to her, Cousin Fred sat swirling a glass of wine, as he sat across from her at the long table he had set up. "Hello". He said, in his deep, low register, sexual voice. "Hi". Rachel got out, before toddling over to him. "You look really nice". She complimented, smiling. "Yes, and you do as well". Fred said to her. "You are a very lovely girl". He smiled his malicious smile, as she sat down. "Thank you". Rachel said, pulling out her chair. "You always look nice too". Rachel got herself some spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it, and some mac and cheese. "Well, thank you, darling, hmm hmm". Fred chuckled as he helped himself to some spaghetti and Mac and Cheese. There was a moment of nice silence between them as they ate their dinner. Fred, however, gazed over at Rachel as she ate. Her tiny, little girl stature could hardly fit into her chair.

He felt mesmorized by her small, innocent, pure young face, and her happy, yet inquisitive innocent mannerism that had been wrought with pain. He also felt glad that this was her reality. This was who she was, and there was no way for her to fix it. No one could turn back time, be the hero, step up, and undo the pain and sorrow she had encountered. He would make her life a breezy paradise, however. He would give her what she deserved.

"Fred", she later began to ask as she finished her fist plate of Spaghetti and Hot Dogs. there were four helpings, enough for both of them to have seconds. "Yes, Rachel?". His face glowed in the candlelight that befell them. "Um, before, when you said, we were going somewhere, where are we going?". "We will travel". Fred replied. "Where?". Rachel asked. "Anywhere we decide would be acclimated for us". "Wherever you wish to be". "Where is one place you have always wished, and destined to convort to?". Fred asked. "I want to go to Italy". Rachel said. "That's where my dad and I wanted to go". "Mmmm, wonderful". "Italy it shall be". "Once I accumulate the money that is". "Money!". "Money!". Rachel cried. "Yes, money, dear". "It will be a long haul, but we will eventually find our muse". "Oh, and we shall live in the biggest of mansions, and have the spurious of luxuries, but we shall find our way, dear". "We always do".

"Fred", Rachel asked again, trying to get the words out. "Yes, Rachel?". Fred got her some more Mac and Cheese for her plate. "Now, now, Rachel". "It is important for you to eat up". "Strong, healthy, young girls are those full of nutrients". "Um, uh….". She turned her head as he got her the spaghetti and hot dogs for her fancy glass plate from the china cabinet that was propped up against the wall. "Why did my dad go to heaven?". Rachel asked, looking up at Fred. Her glassy eyes reflecting the light as she waited for his reply. Fred pursed his lips. As much of a cynic as he was, he figured childlike optimism would keep her happy, and further his plan.

"To further protect you". He said. "You don't need your father to be happy". "Remember your happiness, your sense of kindness, and goodness for the world, comes from within". "But what if I can't do it?". "I need my dad". Rachel said, sniffling. She could feel the tears come again, as she put in another bite of her spaghetti. The spaghetti itself seemed to soothe her, in a way other foods just could not. "I understand this pain can be strenuous, although you have a myriad of other good things in your life to come about". Fred said. "Remember, we can always escape this pain together, my love". "But...but...bu...but...how?". Rachel asked. "By whichever we choose". "By travel, by work, by the way, you will love my barber shop". "It is small, and in shambles, although you will love it anyhow". "Really?". Rachel asked. "Cut hair?". "I cut hair". Fred assured, saying slowly so she would understand. "You can work the front office space". He said, excitedly. "Space". "Space". Rachel said, pronouncing the words. "Yes, and we will work, if need be". Fred said. "Ugh!". "We'll have to run here and there, and everywhere running the shop, until we accumulate the monetary value to get to our paradise". He smiled.

"Yeah, shop!". "Shop!". Rachel giggled. "Yes, we will work in our shop". Fred assured, laughing alongside her. Another minute of silence was had, as Rachel ate her last helping of spaghetti with hot dogs in it. She then looked down at her food, as she mustered the strength to finally speak to Fred about the question that had been haunting her all day. The question itself was of no importance when she was younger, although now that she was older, she finally understood. "Fred", she asked again. "Yes, Rachel?". His low voice, that sounded similar to what a sexually active man on the phone with a married woman who was having an affair, seemed to comfort Rachel, and surround her, melting her in, and away like the finest of melted dark chocolate.

"Do you think I should be here?". She asked, sniffling. "Yes dear". Fred said sympathetically. "Remember, you have been tortured, you have been deprived of your essentials, rendering you disabled". As he said this, tears came to her eyes. It was now that her happiness, and excitement to see someone she admired, turned to stone cold hatred of herself. She didn't know this feeling of depression too well, although, it was a reality for her. Fred gazed over at her. "Are you alright, my poor girl?". "No". Rachel said. "I… I...I….". She was crumbling. She wanted to use her words. She wanted to describe how she felt. Although she just couldn't. She couldn't comprehend this new feeling that she wasn't even good enough for her best friend.

"I… I want to be normal". She said. "I want to make my mom happy". "I don't want people to hate me". "I want...I want to be here, and not have people, hate me". "I want to learn". "I want to learn". She said, with tears in her eyes. "I want to do". "I want to see". "I don't want to be held back". 'I want to be smart". "I can't...I can't….". She began crying, as Fred looked observantly at her. "I want my mom". "I wish my mom hadn't died". "I wish my dad hadn't died". "I wish I could be warm instead of cold". "Why do people hate me?". 'Because I'm not smart". "I can't". "I can't". "I want to be with my mom". "I want to be with my dad". "I should go". "I shouldn't be here". She kept crying. "I want my birth mom". "Birth mom". "Birth mom!". She tried pronouncing the words, pushing out the letters, reciting her vowels, only it wouldn't come. She couldn't communicate.

"Rachel", Fred soothingly reassured. "Let's talk about our feelings". She looked up at him, noticing the curve of his smile. "I understand, you may feel weak, and weary, you may feel as pensive, and dismal as you once did, my poor child". "You feel sad about your birth mother". Fred said, stroking her cheek. "Luckily, you will always have a home here". "You may feel this way now, but you will soon see the luxuries that are provided to you". "Dinner!". Rachel said. "Yes, dinner, your bath, and...us". Fred said. "Us!". Rachel said. "Us!". "Us, my dear girl". Fred smiled maliciously. "Whatever you need from me". "Fret not, my poor child". "You are amazing". "You were sent down to us at the exact right time". "Right time?". Rachel asked. "What...what...what do you mean?".

"Your dear birth mother loved you as tender as she did, and the pain of losing her is overwhelming, isn't it?". Rachel nodded, sniffling. "I have sensed it within your lonely heart, dear". Fred said. "Pain is the opposition to strength, testing our reliability". "You my love, are very reliable". "You have dealt with pain as severe as such before, haven't you?". Rachel nodded. "Remember love, god deals us this pain, as he knows we are reliable enough to handle such". "Yeah". Rachel said. "You are a heroine, in your own such way". Rachel nodded. "Never worry dear". "For I am always near, if you ever need me". Rachel, after finishing her food, crawled into Fred's lap. "I know". She got out. "What is mine is yours, and what is yours, will forever be mine". He then pulled her close, as his penis, now crawling up his suit pants, nestled itself against her small side. She thought she had felt something odd.

"I understand it is hard for you, but there is always hope". Fred said. "You are a very perseverant, optimistic, happy girl, who's kindness will change our world". "I know". Rachel replied. "I am always proud of you darling". "Oh my dear, I'll always be right here". "Until my dying days". He sighed. "Always". He felt the feeling of pressing getting tighter, tighter, and tighter as his grin widened. "You need the affection, don't you?". Rachel looked up at him with glassy eyes. She then settled into his arms, into the hug as she paid no mind to the lumpy, hard as a rock feeling against her side. Fred's pants now were soaked as siemed crowded, like foam around his penis. "Oh my". He didn't mind, he held her close, as she felt rocked to sleep, nurtured, comforted, and held by her best friend, and closest confidant. Later, they ate the dessert course of sorbet and talked about life, as they finished up the dinner of the year.

Green, blue, red, pink, and orange. The hot tub glowed these colors that night as Fred and Rachel sat in the hot tub, Fred with his glass of wine, and Rachel with her milk. "Bubbles!". Rachel said, splashing around. "Yes, there are bubbles". Fred replied, soothingly, sipping his wine. Looking observantly at Rachel, his lips pursed. There were moments he identified her lack of intelligence as pestering, and the cynic in him came out, tired, and soiled of her optimistic nature. Although in order for his plan to be set in motion, he had to deal with whatever came his way.

"There are many bubbles here for me, and you, to toy with". He said, smiling. "Bubbles!"."bubbles!". Rachel said again. They both shared another laugh, regaling in her innocence. "So you have been saddened by your mother and father's deaths?". Fred asked sympathetically, when it was time to become serious again. "My birth mom, and my dad". Rachel said sadly. "Mmmm, it is ever so charming how you keep their memory alive, my dear girl". Fred said. "With your locket, and your dear teddy". "How did you find that?". Rachel asked. "You left it here the last time you were over, sweetheart". "Oh". Rachel looked down. "But I must day, I do admire the luster, and material of it". "It is quite charming". "My birth mom gave that to me". "She said, a part of me belongs to you". Rachel sniffled. "It holds much truth, my dear, to your plight exactly". Fred said, gently. "A part of her does belong to you". "Have you noticed in which part?". He asked, stroking her forehead. "I don't know". Rachel said. "I… I didn't know her". "But, I miss her". "Rachel", he began. "Your birth mother, may be gone, and your comfort level may be low, but you will always have someone to confide in, no matter what it is". He smiled, grinning maliciously. "You!". Rachel pointed. "Yes". Fred said in his lower register, sexual voice. "Don't fret, Rachel, I will always be in support of you, no matter what". "Are you sure?". Rachel asked. "Always". Fred smiled cunningly. "And you can always come to me, for all of your problems, and solutions, dear". "I love you so, and you give me such a thrill, my dear". "Never fret, or feel doubt, anger, sorrow". "For I am always here, no matter what". "I know". Rachel nodded. She then looked down as Fred grinned maliciously, widely toward her, with each crooked tooth overlapping the other in the inevitable, and eerie.

Rachel nodded, as if she got the message. Got the memo and understood. Check. Although she felt some unsure clarity to Cousin Fred, and his...well...unique spirit. Fred giggled, as he stifled his urges some more. "A part of me, belongs to you". He chuckled, grinning. This immature chuckling then turned to a loud burst of laughter, as he sat across from Rachel. As Rachel lowered her sad eyes, she felt a tickle underneath her chin. Looking up, she saw Fred tickling her chin, grinning as he did so. "Shh, shh, shh, shh, there's nothing to worry about, Rachel". He said. "Trkk, trkk, trkk, trkk". He made a clicking sound as Rachel looked up at him. "Don't worry". His malicious, devilish grin returned, as if he were ready to chop her up, and broil her. "I've got people behind me".

With that, he snapped his fingers, summoning shadows, who had danced around Rachel for some time. They all seemed to sneakily, and cunningly surround her as Fred pulled her close hugging her. Rachel then felt his penis below her again, as she tried escaping him, only his grip became tighter, tighter, and tighter with each gaze. Rachel then settled into this pattern, this soulful, mindful pattern for as long as it would take. Then again, she would feel comfortable with anyone at this point. Soon, the chuckling, and laughing started as they joked about the bubbles. Rachel knew she felt safe, and comfortable with Fred. she was, and always would. Would she?

Chapter 5.

Soon, the blood red moon hung high in the sky, as it was eventually time to go in, and get in the bath. Rachel went in the guest bathroom, as Fred forcibly redirected her. "Perhaps we shall go in here". He suggested. "Ok". rachel said a bit unsure. Going into the main bathroom, with a tiny shower, and almost no bath, she felt as if this place was an empire. Her mom's bathroom at home was much bigger than this, by a lot. Turning on the shower, Fred let the hot water relax Rachel, melting each, and every one of her cares away, as the steam floated upwards. As Rachel let her face be tickled by the water jets, as she let the warmth, the soothing comfort of this new luxury come over her, like a tidal wave of relief, she felt her former depression quickly melt away to nothing. Although, as soon as she was comfortable, Fred stepped in, completely naked, grinning. It was time to complete his plan for himself. Inching closer, and closer to her, he let the steam run over her one last time before making his move.

Laying flat against the tall wall, he let her worries wash over onto him, ushering in a new wave of comfort for them both. "Rachel", he said in a rather, sexual register. "Did you remember to wash?". Rachel nodded. "Very good". He said. "And you remembered to rinse?". "Yes". she said, feeling relaxed by the hot water and its soothing nature.

"Very good, Rachel". He instructed. "Now let us feel one another, more.. Closely". He laid back, letting the hot water wash over him like a tidal wave of turquoise relief. As he lied there, gently relaxed, and on the border of sleep, he felt a wave of ecstasy come over him, as Rachel, innocent Rachel looking naively down at him, really and truly was his fantasy. Children were his fantasy. The more vulnerable, the more trusting, the better. As he felt his penis become hardened, and white, he felt more attracted to Rachel as she neared him, looking down on him with such an innocent face, and such a naive demeanor, he didn't care. As siemen covered him, in a white foamy manner, it was like they were bathing in champagne. She sat on top of his penis, although she couldn't see him. "Rachel", he said in a low, sexual register. "It is a given, there are no secrets between us". "But...but..but.. ". "shh, shh, shh,". He coaxed her. "Shh, shh". "Lay back, and relax". He instructed. "Yes'. she said. "Fred", she asked in an innocent, delayed, speech manner, type manner. "Yes dear?". He asked. "What is that?". "Why is it so long?". "What is what, so long, my dear?". "That?". She pointed to his penis. "That is a penis". He said. "This induces sexual intercourse among people". He then stretched it out, as it softly, sat against her vagina. "Touch it". He instructed. Rachel looked down, a bit unsure, but hastily, and forcibly, as Fred guided her hand, she had to do as instructed. "Touch it, touch it I say". He forced her hand on the soft penis, then letting her hand rest on it.

He then took some soap, and washed her private areas. She, unable to tell what was going on, her mother never talked to her about this, just accepted it. "Thank you". She said. "Of course, Rachel". "Here in our paradise, we will be truly fulfilled, and happy". "You will be satisfied". "How do you feel?". "I… I… I… I… feel strange". Rachel said, as he let the lumpy, hard penis of his, brush her dear face. She didn't mind it, as she looked up to speak, Fred's hand came down over her mouth, silencing her, as he kept stroking her with it. She didn't seem to mind what was happening, as she was too relaxed, but as she tried to scream for help, she was pushed further and further into the water, as Fred now sat on top of her. The white siemen floated about her, blinding her, and covering her eyes. She closed her eyes letting the siemen corrode her as she felt a slight nudge toward her vagina, then a hard push. She didn't care, she thought it was Fred's leg. Fred grinned maliciously as he stroked Rachel with the penis, thrusting it toward her, then out again. As she laid there sleeping, he continued stroking her. Rachel wanted to scream, she wanted to fight, but as she laid there allowing it to happen, she thought it wasn't bad, it was beautiful! It was a natural human process they underwent together.

"I love you, Rachel". Fred sighed. "I love you so". Rachel looked up, wiping the siemen from her forehead. "What was that?". She asked, looking up at him. "Soap". He said, gently, as he ran the water over her, rinsing her, conditioning her. "Bubbles!". She said, excitedly. "Bubbles!". "Yes bubbles". He said in his sexual, register voice. They then chuckled as they rinsed each other off. Turning the shower head off, he then got out, drying her off, covering her in a wide towel. "There you are love". As Rachel tried to process what had just happened, bathing with Fred, getting washed, and dried by him, she knew it wasn't bad or hurtful. It was beautiful. Beauty of the body, and the natural process is what she had thrived upon, and whatever feeling of foam that was, it felt wonderful. It was a soap, to soap her hair, and her body, too. Whatever happened, happened, and it would happen again, tomorrow.

Chapter 6

Rachel padded around the old, creaky wooden floor looking for Fred, outside. He had sat on his porch, smoking a long, thin, pen cigarette dipped in paint. As red smoke surrounded him, he glanced around, feeling his urges gradually reduce, subside, then gradually arise as Rachel neared him. He felt tingly once more, as he contemplated dragging her upstairs to the bath again. Smiling, grinning his creepy grin once more, he looked on at Rachel, feeling an old memory of he, and Alexandria. Alexandria, his one and only before she fought him off. Ah, her, an old flame.

"Hello Rachel". He said, crossing his legs. Rachel then knew exactly what to do, as if on command, she crawled into his lap, at the exact spot where the lumpy was felt. "Fred". She said, as if she were in a daze of some sort. "Um, I ….. I just want to say, thank you, and thank you for helping me, tonight". "Of course, my darling girl". He winked. "Remember how special you truly are, and how you will always be loved". He whispered. "Fred loves me". Rachel said. "Fred loves me". "Yes, I do love you, and I wish only for the best, for you". "You are exemplary, and you will always be, my dear". "Thank you". Rachel said, as she gave him a hug goodnight. A hug wasn't going to do him justice, as Fred pulled her in close, hugging her close to the lumpy, penal spot, as he then kissed her on the mouth. Rachel let her tongue sit, as his lips caressed hers, pulling her in, Frenching her. Rachel looked up at Fred, as he grinned malevolently.

Taking her milk inside, Rachel felt about all sorts of confusion. The bath with her, the soap, or at least what felt like soap, the long soft penis, and her vagina, and now the kiss? Yes, she liked kisses, she got them from her mother all the time, although this, this was strange. She had watched her favorite channels describing the kissing a boy did when he liked the perfect girl. But even she knew, she wasn't too dumb to understand that this was no boy standing in front of her, no.

Fred was a man.

Why would a man be kissing a little girl on the lips? Unless he loved her so much. That is indeed what she felt. She felt as if Fred, Cousin Fred didn't just like her, he loved her. As in mommy, daddy love. But that wasn't right. Trying to stop him from giving her any more kisses, she walked away, but not before he caught her yet again. "Rachel", he said gently. She spun around on her feet to see Fred holding a little something. "What's that?". She asked.

"This is your locket". "Your birth mother gave you". "Don't lose it". He said, as she then went into the house, and into her guest bedroom. He gazed longingly at her as she disappeared. "Oh, Rachel, pus pus". He whispered. Rachel kept on walking. "Goodnight Fred". She called back. "Goodnight Rachel". He said gently. As she walked off, he sat, still smoking his pen cigarette. The first part of his plan, grooming was complete. With this in mind, it was time for him to enact the second phase of his plan.

"Fred", Rachel said gently, as she turned back around. Fred glanced over at her, as he out his cigarette. "Yes my dear?". He asked, kindly. "Can you read me a story?". As if to ask in a little girl, sort of manner, she stood in front of him as her nightgown glowed. "Of course, dear". Fred then got up from his porch chair, blowing out all of the candles. He then went inside, blowing past the dirty wood floor, and the musty old, entryway to the guest bedroom.

"Have you taken your medicine?". Fred asked, "yes". Rachel said heading over to her bed. He then helped Rachel into her bed. "What would you like to hear, love? ". He asked, kindly, again looming over her. His unnerving look about him made Rachel shudder. "...my prayer" she said, quietly, as Fred tucked her in. "Oh, Rachel". Fred sighed. "It is lovely you still have faith". "Yeah". "I always pray every night before I go to bed". "That's wonderful". "Do you still attend church?". "Yes". Rachel said. "I believe Jesus will love and protect me". "I know that no matter what, he'll always be there for me'. "That is special, God has a special place for you, and so do I". He grinned, evilly. "Now," he gestured with his hands, looking out the musty window. "Let us say your prayer". He leaned down beside her. They then opened her baby bible, reciting a nighttime prayer. Rachel kneeled down beside the guest bed, her Dean's milk sat on the dresser as she prayed. "Now I lay me down to sleep", "I pray the Lord my soul to keep". "If I shall die, and go on, I pray the Lord keep me safe until dawn". She then got up, and let Fred tuck her under the silk sheets. "Goodnight, Fred". She yawned. "I love you". "Goodnight my Rachel". He sighed. "Sleep well, my precious girl". He then kissed her on the mouth again, before softly closing the door. Her eyes fluttered, barely staying awake, as soon, St. Gabriel's cloud of peace carried her away, rocking her to sleep. The last thing she saw, was the sliver of light that cornered her just a bit, before she was out.

Fred disappeared outside, drinking his glass of wine, smoking his cigarette, and as he looked around, he had found there to be no flaws in his plan. Everything was coming together smoothly. The grooming, conditioning, and molest was complete. Alls he needed to do now, was kill her. As he sharpened his chainsaw, he had planned strategically how he was to do it. Would he sacrifice her on a holy day? Would he sacrifice her on a day where she would not know. Would he do it while she was sleeping, so she wouldn't wake up? An evil, malignant smile curved on his face, as his understanding nature diminished with each unraveling plot. But still, she had trusted him, and developed a special relationship with him, as to somehow trust him with her life. As night befell the both of them, Fred yawned tiredly as he put out his pen cigarette. He then blew out some candles, and turned out some lights, as he finally went to bed. The world at this rate was ready for contentment, ready for laying, ready for rest, now ready for sleep.

Tossing and turning happens regularly when one is falling, or trying to fall asleep. With tossing and turning, it may mean one is having a bad dream, or one is having trouble falling asleep. For Rachel the latter was true. As she tossed and turned her dreams encroached her, haunting her, to and fro, putting her in a position of fail. As she did she imagined….

A large bathtub, with an endless drain. As the drain kept leading downward, downward, downward, Fred stood above her, naked body, smiling evilly as Satan, the almighty master, spread his wings. His penis sat in her face, as he forced it into her mouth. "No!". "No!". "Plllughhh!". "It is too late child!". Fred said evilly. "You are to live with me!". "You will have no other choice!". He then took a chainsaw, as the pee pee sat in her mouth. Screaming, loudly, she tried wrangling free, as the chainsaw lowered onto her. Screaming loudly, fighting for help, fighting for her life, she tried breathing only to have the pee pee close around her throat, the chainsaw came down, as it then sliced her throat in half.

Sitting up, Rachel glanced around, looking to see if anything had happened to her. Nothing, although she could still sense the smell of pupes, around her. This dream was no ordinary dream she had. It wasn't about her, and Fred being all hunky dory either. This was a legitimate nightmare. Fred. something was wrong with him. He was trying to do something horrible with the lump that remained in his pants, that he had used for sexual intercourse. Bad sexual intercourse. Something moms and dads used to have children. No, Rachel's mother did not tell her the dangers of rape, and incest, although she should have known that what was happening was wrong. That white foamy liquid of course was not soap, at all. It was siemen. Fred's Siemen, which made it much worse.

Feeling insecure, scared, and unsure of herself, Rachel sat on the bed, shivering. Her body shook violently in fear, as she sobbed uncontrollably. How could, Fred do this? She had trusted him, as one of her favorite adults, whom she had forged a relationship with, and entailed to truly love her, while others rejected her. Rachel then began crying loudly, thinking of her father, the one person in her life, besides her mom, who had truly loved her, and how he was painfully lost. Now it felt as if her mother was trying to place her with this man, just so she wouldn't have to take care of her. Pounding her fists on the bed, Rachel began screaming loudly. Hoping for someone, someone, a truly loving mother, a guardian, someone, anyone to take her hand, telling her it would be alright. She screamed even louder, hoping to strain her voice. To no avail, however, her screams went unheard. In the midst of her tears, she did see her old locket, her birth mother gave her. Angrily she went to her window, throwing her locket out. She just couldn't take anymore anger that night, though.

Outside, giggling was heard as an older, Asian looking, young woman crossed her legs, sitting near the hot tub, sharing a glass of wine with a broad, shouldered, young man with sunglasses. She giggled at everything he said, as he spoke in a low, deep voice as well. Kuki Sanban took off her silk robe, revealing a bra, bikini like bathing suit, as she crossed her legs, laying flat on the hot tub. "Oh Ace", she giggled, breathing deeply as he stood over top of her. "Don't touch me there, I get ticklish". He still continued to touch her, as she giggled loudly with each advance he made. "Whoopee!". She exclaimed. Picking up another lucky to smoke, he put it in his mouth, then as the smoke puffed out, he spat it away, going up to Kuki, he kissed her, on the mouth. oh love" she gasped, as Ace's tongue then wandered its way into her mouth. Not knowing what to do, she got her tongue out to combat it, although over time, she went with it, melting into the moment, like a cookie would in the microwave.

Her tongue wrapped around Ace's as she smiled, giggling innocently. Ace smiled back as their tongues met, colliding with one another, then curling around one another. As this happened, Ace pulled Kuki close, to his waist, as her hand wandered up his shoulder, around his neck. They continued this embrace, as the hot tub, then turned a sudden pink, orangish, purple color. The water in the hot tub reappeared, as the jets flowed freely. Kuki's's hand wandered over to ace's jacket, beginning to undo it. As she undid it, she let it down, then pulling it off. As she pulled it off, she felt her bra come loose, as her dress dropped. Unhooking her bra,Ace smiled a coy smile, pulling her close, laying her down over a jet in the hot tub.

Toes in the hot tub now, they both giggled, as Ace laid on top of her, letting his hand clasp over her breast, her wide, breast and nipple. Just lightly brushing his nipple, Kuki flapped her hand against his bare chest, as he remained kissing her. Soon, she was kissing him, as he let his tongue go into her mouth yet again. Her tongue curled around his, as they eventually joined hugging one another. Ace's hand wandered down, lower, lower, lower, and lower, until it reached her bikini region. Feeling around, with it's burly, muscled weight, it seemed the garden of feminine attribute was not used to a man's hand being down there for a while. Feeling his way around, it finally touched her vagina, pulling itself back up. Kuki's hand lightly brushed Ace's bare chest. As he drew in on her, he now was completely on top of her, as it seemed a cold liquid surrounded Kuki.

The hot tub? No. The air hitting the water of being out of the hot tub? No, sir. The liquid felt cold, and white, as it continued to surround Kuki. Drowning her, liquifying her, corroding her in until she sank. It was seimen. Soon, the liquid felt foamy, and as if Kuki and Ace were now bathing in a bottle of old champagne. Beneath them joining happened, as pushing left, and right, and to, and fro went on it seemed forever, and Kuki relaxed in the cold, liquid foamy siemen, enjoying her affair with Ace. he in return, smiled, sneakily as he pushed his penis further, and further into her, relaxing her muscles. Kuki smiled back, in delight gasping for air, yet relaxing at the same time, as her thin, yet feminine, girly hand brushed Ace's nipple, and bare chest. He looked down at her, and she him, as they smiled to one another. He then laid on top of her, kissing her. Tongue in cheek and all. As they continued being in love, and joining their reproductive organs, the water in the hot tub glowed, as night drew near. It now glowed, pink, orange, blue, purple, and green.

"Oh hee, hee hee hee hee!". Kuki giggled, loudly. "You are so funny". She said this in a lower register voice. "I forget just how funny you are". "Well hey, I don't make it a goal". Ace said, as Kuki's laugh, drew near again, this time becoming louder. She and Ace then made out again, in their hot tub, as she brushed her hand against the water. The affair with Ace she had was going secretive strong. She didn't make any effort to tell Wallabee about what had been going on, between them. Her red, maroon, lipstick, on her thin lips glowed in the moonlight, as she glanced away, her lips twitching in the moonlight. "Will they ever find out?". She whispered in her womanly, airy voice. "I wouldn't worry about it". "Mmm, that's reassuring". "And Alex…". "She's fine, she's successful, right?". "Who will take care of her, care for her?". "I don;t know?". "You?". "I don't know". "Should we put her in a home?". "She'll be fine, I'm sure". "This is really happening". "What time do you have?". "I don't know?". "You?". "I don't know". As their affair continued, kuki had never felt more alive, and more rustled than this moment. She had also felt as if being dishonest, and breaking the rules, was more riveting than anything else. As Ace grabbed his jacket, for a giggling stretching Kuki, laying sprawled out on the tub again, a clatter was heard by the sliding glass door. "Oh shoot, I think he's coming". He said. "Who?". "The barber". He whispered, loudly. "Ok, well,..". Kuki tried finding her silk robe,in the caped darkness only for it to be nowhere. "Just hide behind there, real quick, we'll find it". She had said. As the door opened, Kuki had laid, stretched out, and sprawled out on the hot tub cover. Rachel in her nightgown, and with her tiny feet wandered outside to see if there was anyone out there that could help her. Her sobs were becoming lighter, although she still needed someone. A guiding hand, a helping light, someone to tell her it was quite alright. Seeing, Kuki, an older girl stretched out over the tub, she went over to her. A mischievous smile curved on Kuki's face upon knowing who it was. She and Rachel knew each other well, as Rachel used to be in her girl scout troop. Mischievous giggling came to, as a malicious smile came to her face, as she brushed the water with her hand.

"Rachel", she whispered, cunningly. "Rachel", 'come here". Breathing out the last bit of sobs, Rachel went over to Kuki, as Kuki brushed her face, wrapping her legs around her. "Mmmm, it's ok". "It's ok". "It's ok". She said. "It's ok, I love you". She whispered. "I love you too". Rachel said. "But, but, but, I need, I need, I need….!". "Shhh, it's just us". Kuki whispered again. "It's just us". "And no one else". As a soft hand came up to Rachel's face, she glanced around, seeing as there truly was nobody out there. "Mmmmm, you're so amazing, and beautiful". Kuki whispered. "And lovely". "I hope you know how special you are". "i...I..". Rachel began. "You are my favorite, and you will always be". "Before you came, I thought our family was going to fall apart to tell you the truth". "You were soooooo special when you came". "Do you remember that?". Kuki asked, feeling the joy of sex Ace brought about to her vagina, and the affair she had, had with Ace. "No". Rachel said. "I know my birth mom died, and now Fred is trying to…". "Shhh". Kuki calmed her by wrapping a leg around her side. "I know your birth mom died". "It was not your fault honey". "It will never be your fault". "I know". Rachel said. "I just feel empty without my mom there to help me". "I kind of wish my birth mom didn't die". "She lives within you". Kuki said. "She will never die, baby". "Mmm, and dad died too". 'Ohhhhh, your daddy, but don't worry". "You'll be fine". Kuki said. "Ohhhhhhh, you'll be ok". "And we'll have Apple Crumble cheesecake, ohh, and we'll make fortune cookies". "It'll be so much fun!". She whispered. "Remember, I'm your guardian angel". "I know". Rachel said, "ohhhhhhhhhh, and I'll be home". "Don't worry sweetie". "We'll watch Yipper soon". 'Ohhhhhhh". Kuki felt her vagina roast, as she flopped her hand back. "Ohhhhhhhh k sweetie?". She groaned. "I hate Fred though". Rachel said, lifting her sad eyes. "I… I just don't know what to do". "I don't think I wan-na live here, anymore". "Oh Rachel, oh sweetie". Kuki said in a low, seductive voice only a young girl at a bar would use to flirt with married men, or young boys, only to get their vaginas rustled. "Fred is good for you". "He loves you, and cares about you, and only wants the best for you, Rachel". "Ohhhhhhhhhhh honey". An evil, cunning, malicious crazed grin came over Kuki, as she stared Rachel down.

"You're such a sweet girl". "Ohhh". "Yeah, you sure are". A cruel smile even came over Ace as he winked at Rachel. "Mmmmmm, someday you'll grow up, and live in a biiiiiiig house". Kuki simplified her speech for Rachel, as she knew very well of Rachel's mental handicap. "With a bed just like ours". She whispered, pulling Rachel. "And a yard just like ours". "My mom". Rachel said, pointing, as Kuki still hissed. "...and, a pool just like ours, for my beautiful, amazing girl". "I think I'll live with my mom". Rachel said. "No, no, no, Rachel". Kuki said in a redirecting tone. The same exact tone one would use to steer Rachel toward the right answer. "Live with us". Rachel felt herself shudder in fright, as Kuki and Ace looked down at her, grinning. The red tint of the sky, and the glow of the dark energy, with voodoo, and zombie like magic, made the two of them seem much more evil. Rachel looked at them, in some fear as she clutched her milk. "You need to go to bed". Kuki said gently, as Rachel took another sip of her milk. "Bed". Rachel repeated, pointing up at the sky. "I love you, my sweet, sweet girl". "My Rachel". Kuki hissed, as she grinned. She then kissed Rachel on the mouth. Letting her Cherry glossed lips, wrap around Rachel's.

"Goodnight baby girl". Ace winked again. "Good-night, Ace". Rachel stuttered out. "Good, good, you got that one right". Ace sneered. "Good-night Kuki". Rachel said again. "Goodnight, baby". "Sweet dreams". Kuki said. They then gathered Kuki's little pink purse, and hopped over the fence behind Fred's yard, hightailing it out of there.

As Rachel did as was instructed of her, and went inside, she couldn't help but wonder about Kuki Sanban. Sure she was an ex-KND member, and she was in cahoots with, and knew Fred very well, but, why would she take an interest in Rachel. Perhaps some collusion afterward assisted with that. Still Rachel decided to do what would be best, and just go along with it. Afterward she had no other choice. Her heart was in Fred's hands. As she laid down to bed, under the silk sheet, she wondered, Fred was not a bad person, he was in reality, gentle, and completely harmless. He would never abuse her trust, and do something underhanded, would he?

Chapter 7

The next morning, the sky remained a streaky red color as the negative energy remained. As Fred went outside for his morning tea, bringing the paper along with him, he felt the addiction returning to him. It fell on his head like a faint memory, it fell on his head like the rain that surrounded him, capsuling him on his own porch. He wanted Rachel to walk in the open wind, he wanted to talk like lovers did, to her. He wanted her, to want him in return. Now that the addiction, and the need for taking advantage of the vulnerable, was met, in a way, he wanted to return to her small vagina. He wanted her to eat his penis. The addiction felt strong, and controlling in a way, as all sex did, when it only lasted, and the pleasure was achieved in a short time. The tingly feeling did come, and it was beautiful for some time, until it ended for next cycle to be had.

Fred sipped his tea, thinking about Rachel and her current position. Yes, he did feel bad for her, but he indeed was a cynic. While she couldn't help her former circumstances, and while it was due to trauma, and human cruelty, perhaps it seemed as if Rachel needed no place in the world. Yes, while she was young and she did exonerate a bit of innocence about her, she was indeed in no place to be taken into account. She was obviously not needed by others, why would she be needed by him, or anyone else. The world didn't need her. She didn't belong here. She didn't need to be here, anyways. Unfortunately, for Fred, she wasn't suicidal, or she wasn't depressed. A lack of edge that only hardened the burden.

"Well", he figured, evilly. "If she will not rid the world of herself, than I shall do it for her". He then continued sipping his tea, as he pursed his cherry red, thin lips. Naive, young, diseminent Rachel. She would never make it, and unfortunately, now, she was his burden. Not for long, however. The morning fog surrounded Fred, and his olive suit, and silk tie, as he sat back, reading the paper. Little, baby feet padded against the wooden floor as Rachel came outside. "Fred!". She said gladly, coming to give him a hug. "Good morning, Rachel". He said in his lower voice. "Remember, my sweet, we have a doctor's appointment, today". He smiled.

"Doctor". Rachel said, rushing to his side. "yes, you will be visiting the doctor". Fred said, looking back down at his paper. He let Rachel sit on his lap. "Fred". Rachel said, curiously. "Yes, dear?". Fred glanced up at her, sipping his tea. "Why does a doctor have a steth-o-scope?". She riled through the pronunciation of her last word. "To listen to your heart". Fred replied, turning a page. "The doctor listen to my heart?". Rachel asked. "Yes". "he will listen to your heart, dear". Fred smiled the creepy smile once more. Rachel's eyes were raised as she looked up at Fred, who had checked his pocket watch. "It is high time we get ready". He suggested, folding the paper back up. "Why don't you get ready, and I shall make you some breakfast?". Fred suggested. "Orange juice". "Orange juice!". Rachel pointed, giggling. "Would you like some orange juice?". "I don't believe I have any, although I can certainly check". Fred suggested. "Orange juice". Rachel said again, excited. "Yes, you will have some orange juice". Fred said, going to his refrigerator. There was a tall pitcher in there. He poured some for Rachel as she drank a glass.

"Well, dear, you certainly love that, don't you?". Fred asked, as Rachel lifted her eyes. She nodded. "Well then, let's get you dressed, and then we shall go on". "Ok". Rachel nodded. Rachel went upstairs, as they both put on their best. Wearing her laced dress, Rachel came downstairs, and as Fred hailed a taxi, they headed straight for the doctor's office.

The office in itself was pretty busy, as certain people, came and went, and shuffled their way on through. It was a run down area, with little lighting, and few chairs in the waiting area. The wooden benches replaced the seats, and the only person in the waiting area was girl with a thick, black, neglige and long, painted, black fingernails. Her painted red lips glowed in the dim, flickering light. As Rachel waited by Fred;s side, the lady got up, walking toward her, heels clicking as she did. "Love". She said in a raspy voice, that indicated she had been smoking. Rachel looked up confused. For this lady was using a vocal register she was not familiar with, and did not understand.

"It is a pleasure to see you again". Smoke billowed from her cigarette. "Me?". Rachel asked. Fred straightened his tie, looking at the lady, most affectionately. "Hello, Shirley". Fred said in his lower register voice. "I see your practice is doing...fair". "My practice is, whatever it is". Shirley said. "I'm sure the barber business agrees with you, clearly". "It does". "Clearly it does". "Oh, yes, and have you met my new addition?". He asked, as his suit rustled. Rachel hid behind Fred for comfort. "I have not". Her voice was clearly a smoker's voice. "This is Rachel". Fred said in his lower register, sexual voice. He hadn't used this voice in a while, only speaking in a relaxed tone, and cadence. "Hello Love". Shirley's lips seemed to move in shapes correlating with the words she was saying, and the way she spoke.

"H-hello". Rachel said. "You are just so beautiful, and...youthful". Shirley brushed Rachel's face with her long fingernail. "And how do you know Fred?". She asked. "I I….I live with him". Rachel said. "That's wonderful". Shirley said in a low voice. "Permanently, I'm supposing?". Rachel nodded, as she had another drink of her, "Schneider's" Orange Juice. "Yeah, I live with Fred...and...I do things with Fred". Rachel said. "He makes me spaghetti, and orange juice, and he also let's me take a bath". "His house is really nice". Rachel continued. "Mmmm, sweetheart, it is". "His delicacies are to regor". She whispered the last part, looking at Fred as she did so. "Yes, they are, and Rachel is highly familiar with they, aren't you, my dear?". Rachel nodded. Even as she had no idea what Fred was saying.

"I've indulged in quite a few myself". She said, gazing into Fred's creepy, elongated eyes. His wide face, and unnerving smile made him look like a beetle that was stuck on a windowsill. "I see you have". Fred replied in a suggestive manner. "...and how is your life with Pierce?". "He left me". The lady said to Fred, crossing her legs. "Oh, did he?". Fred's lips curled. "He had an affair with one of my co-workers". "Da ba". Rachel pointed at a picture on the wall, as the two continued talking.

It was hard to believe Pierce, the King of Flan, would be dating, and having sex with Shirley, and then the next minute, be having an affair with her co-worker. That was Pierce. He was the King of Flan, after all. Famous, and breaking little hearts everywhere. "Are you satisfied?". Fred asked, straightening his tie. "Not especially". Shirley sighed. "I haven't had sex in a few months". "I certainly will never feel as good as when I did with you". She breathed in Fred's ear, as a malicious, cunning smile came to Fred.

"Rachel certainly seems like a nice girl". Shirley said. "Oh, she is". Fred said. "Although she does have...difficulties". "Oh". shirley nodded. "Come back to my office, and we;ll discuss". The three then stood from the wooden bench as it creaked. Following Shirley, as her heels clicked, and clacked, down the hall, fishnet stockings were seen on her legs. She then led them to her office, where a red, dimness, and dismal darkness surrounded the area.

Rachel looked at them, as she then began piecing everything together. Shirley was Fred's former vulnerable child, turned lover, and she was now...her doctor? That seemed astray. As Shirley pulled out the stethoscope, she listened to Rachel's irregular heartbeat, that came with embedded fear. She then used a light to check her ears, eyes, mouth, she went through the entire physical exam process. "You have done so well my precious dear girl". Shirley whispered down to Rachel. "Thank you". Rachel said. "You are most certainly welcome". "Would you like a lollipop for all of your good work?". Shirley asked. Rachel nodded. Pulling something out of her bra, Shirley handed Rachel a lollipop. "Fred!". "Fred!". "Lollipop!". "Lollipop!". Rachel said, excitedly, giggling. "Yes, I am very proud of you". Fred said calmly.

As Rachel enjoyed her lollipop, the two continued remaining their talking. "She is a very sweet, and very timely girl". Shirley whispered. "Yes, although if you must know, she's been, prenatally abused". Fred whispered back. "This has caused a range of difficulties aligned with her development". "That has been observed". Shirley said. "Her I.Q. is substantially low". "Her mother was unable to care for her, therefore I have stepped in to help". Fred added. "She is a wonderful girl, otherwise". "Mmmmm". Shirley's lips pursed. "Luckily she has had someone to care for her". "Yes, luckily". Fred said. "I'm very proud of the achievements that have been made". Shirley added. "Yes". Fred said. "But I see you've still moved on". "I have, although I am always willing to start over". "Rekindle our relationship". Shirley said. "Have S yet again". "Yes, although….". Fred glanced over at Rachel who sat on the table in her dress. "I have a new infatuation". "Of course you do". Shirley pursed her lips. Fred looked over at Rachel, as he began to feel the power of needing to pee. "Rachel, dear". He said calmly. As if on command, Rachel got off of the wooden examination table, and joined Fred in the bathroom, he smiled as he closed the door. Shirley's lips twitched with resounding sexual tension, as she watched Fred with his new beau.

Meanwhile in the small, bathroom, with the door locked, Fred pulled down his pants, revealing the small, soft penis Rachel had been so familiar with the night before. After peeing, he had commanded Rachel to come over, and touch it, yet again. Curiously, yet nervously, Rachel came over, laying a hand down over the soft penis. It wriggled a bit in fun, as Fred's malicious grin returned. Pushing her down gently, he had gently undid Rachel's dress, laying her on the cold, hard bathroom floor yet again.

The pushing continued as the beautiful feeling of pushing, and gentle stroking continued. Nervously, Rachel had shoved herself over, only for Fred, to forcefully shove her over again. Stroking her face with his penis. The thing redirected itself over to her small vagina, pushing, and pulling again, until the beautiful feeling returned, and the siemen, now covered in champagne foam returned. Fred smiled, grinned, knowing he was going to do this more often. Although tonight was it. Tonight was the night, for the killing. As they stood up, returning their buttoned pants, and her, her dress, Fred knew he had achieved his goal, leaving Rachel very uncomfortable. As they walked out of the doctor's office, Rachel was feeling a measure of uncertainty, as to what was happening. And what was to come. They both then got out, as Shirley looked on. Her lips continued twitching as she now only wished Fred would have sex with her like that, again. She enjoyed it, the first time. Now she had no one. Not even the king of Flan, whose penis belonged to everyone.

Puff. that's what cigarettes went when they puffed out smoke. Puff, and then some. Puff wasn't the only thing cigarettes did, however. They also filled a craving with an amount of nicotine that was unsurpassed. A French woman, with a deep raspy, voice, and a neglige sat nearby, smoking a cigarette, letting the smoke, and smog surround her. Her ballooned breasts came up, as she waited for her man, to show up. Her clicking heels scraped against the floor, as she walked around, puffing this cigarette. Soon, a teenager with a yellow shirt, semi bald head, and ripped jeans came over. Eddy was there. "I'm glad". He said in his deep voice that had been compromised by smoking, and doing marijuana. "Glad?". Jean asked, putting out her cigarette. "That he doesn't know". Eddy was now an inch away from her face. She let her womanly hand brush his sily, yellow shirt. "Well of course he doesn't". "He's away on business". "Yes, so we have the whole evening to ourselves". Eddy said. Grabbing her neglige. "That we do". Jean said. They then both made out a bit on the plaza without anybody knowing.

Fred and Rachel exchanged glances on the way home. Knowing this was going to be spectacular.

Chapter 8.

Fred knew for this execution of sorts there had to be some sort of, "letting go", process in order. As it were, he held another final candlelit dinner in her honor. He had prepared another meal, only this time, in attendance were the spanish rice, chicken enchiladas with a special brown mole sauce, and corn beef. (look, I don't know, ok?). As Fred wore his olive suit, and silk tie, and sat across from Rachel who was happily playing with, and examining her meal, he figured a way to finalize the pleasure of his satisfactions, simply by raping her, yes, and then putting her to death. The world seemed as a cruel place for poor Rachel, so he believed, why not take her out of it, and put her out of her misery?

"Fred", Rachel asked as she looked up from her meal. "Yes dear?". Fred replied in his lower register voice, as he ate his corned beef. "Who is Shirley?". For such a simple question, one would clearly have the answer and the explanation to set her straight, although, Fred was taken aback by this. He thought this a good question. Who exactly was, Shirley? "Love", he began in the same sexual register voice he had always used with her. "You need not worry of her, she is permanently out of my sights". "Yeah, but who was she?". Rachel asked again. "A former love". Fred said gently.

"We had sex for while, her and I". "Then, we continued our trapses by declaring ourselves married, although, that didn't seem to work out betwixt her and I". "she had found a new man who could satisfy the pleasures under her, and so forth our love had ended". "Which is why you need not fret, my precious child". "You are the love I have been dreaming of for so long, my dear".

As Fred continued saying this, while wearing his signature creepy smile, Rachel couldn't help but feel a tinge of discomfort. She had felt a shiver run down her spine. Which was next? Marriage? A baby? Was she going to be the next Shirley? For a mentally handicapped girl, she sure had common social sense. "No". she wanted to say. She wanted to put down her fork, and move on.

She felt as if she wanted to cry right then and there. She felt as if she had no control, and the control she did have over everything, was limited. As they finished their meal, Fred quietly took her plate to the kitchen. "Dear", he suggested. "It is getting late, why don't we go on, and take our bath". As if to be new to some plan, Rachel looked up at him, like Nala would look up at Kathy McGinnis.

"Love", Fred repeated the instruction as Rachel just sat there. "Let us go up, and draw our bath". Rachel still sat there as Fred gently guided her hand into his, escorting her to the master bathroom, after the meal was cleaned up, and the dishes were put away.

Rachel's eyes wandered over to the tiny, tight shower in which Fred would suggest doing such things in. As the hot water poured out gracefully and grandly, Rachel looked down at it, fearful of what would happen in this water. As Fred came out, he was wearing nothing except a mushy, musty brown robe. Taking off the brown robe, he had revealed everything. I mean everything.

His long, bone skinny arms, and bone thin legs were seen as he stood there. His soft, small penis that Rachel knew all too well was seen also. Getting in the tight shower, he had drawn in the curtain. The bubbles, the wide, foamy, surrounding bubbles overcrowded them as they sat beneath them. Rachel sat, as Fred gently guided her hand, hovering over his penis. Uncomfortably, Rachel sat, as his hand forced her onto his soft penis, rubbing it. Trying to scream, trying to run, Rachel just couldn't as Fred shoved bubbles into her mouth.

Struggling, and moving excessively, Rachel had also tried comideering around Fred's hand, as Fred gently pushed her down below the water. Moving his hand over her mouth, he had stroked her softly with the small penis. Then moving it closer, closer, closer, and closer to her mouth. Then further he shoved it in, keeping Rachel from struggling, or screaming. A gentle whoosh! And a slight wave came over Rachel as she laid there, and the wave of white foam crowded her, as she tried to lift her head up, only to no avail. Fred continued pushing her down into the water as the siemen crowded them both at this point, like the foam from champagne.

Rachel tried looking around, as the bubbles from the siemen now floated above her head,, bringing her up, then keeping her down all at the same time. The Siemen floated just above, resting itself on her hair, and tickling her face just so.

As if before, she did want to scream, and run, she now felt, a strange relaxing sensation come over her, as a wave of new calm rushed over her head, bringing her down, and helping her to ease her once and former pain. As she laid there, the wave of calm was as light, and uplifting as a cloud, bringing her up, up, up, up, up, and closer to the heavens. Following this light, and airy feel, was a hard heavy, crunch, as if she had just felt a rock floating, swimming in the tub of foam and bubbles. This rock felt close to her leg, then someplace in between her, going into her, drilling her. No longer feeling relaxed, Rachel opened her eyes, to see Fred caressing her face gently, wearing a maniacal grin. Suddenly feeling alert, and attuned to what was happening, Rachel quickly struggled again, as she saw Fred's soft penis near, in between her legs, in her vagina. He was trying to have sex with her, as he did Shirley. No, he was raping her! He was raping her!

Heart beating fast, Rachel struggled quickly, trying to release herself from Fred's grip, only for him to forcefully pull her back in, with a mechanical, injurious nature. "No", she thought pulling herself away. Fred dug his fingernails, his claws, into her arm, shoving her back over. Kicking Fred away, she recoiled, going away to a different corner of the tub. "Now, Rachel", Fred reminded kindly. "This will not hurt a bit". He then went over, pulling at her arm, tucking her under his thin arm. Taking a razorblade from the bottom of the shower, or tub, or whatever, he shoved the razor under her chin, trying to slit her throat. Removing the razor from his grip, Rachel pulled it away, only for Fred to move the razor below to her chest. "I love you, Rachel". He sighed, piercing the razor through her chest as she tried to scream for help. Her hands were too delicate to remove the razor from Fred's grip, but as she struggled, the razor just went in, in, and in. Rachel then took the razor from Fred's hand, throwing it across the bathroom. She then tried skitting to the other side of the tub. Fred just sat there, mesmorised by it all, but still frustrated by her attempts to escape.

Recoiling, shaking, and frozen in fear, Rachel did not know what to further do. She didn't know whether or not Fred would try to kill her again, or if he would attempt to do something with her again. Quickly getting out of the tub, she slapped a fur robe on, then rushing to her bedroom. With haste, and with the quickest hands I've ever seen, Rachel threw things into her suitcase, grabbing it, and running out of the house. Across the street she darted, going immediately to the neighbor's. Knocking at their door, pounding at their door, she seemed out of breath. When a crooked old woman answered, Rachel, flitted in, hoping not to catch sight of Fred anywhere.

Sitting in his bathroom, all alone, Fred sat, sadly, as he knew his other victim had escaped. He would never see her again, let alone another vulnerable child again. Ah well, at least he had escaped from prison, and his barber business would do well, he grinned.

"Oh, thank god". Rachel heaved, and heaved tiredly. "Oh, what seems to be the trouble, miss?". The old lady asked. Somewhat with incoherent babbling, Rachel tried to explain. "There was this man, across the street, with a razor, and he tried to touch me, in his bathroom, and he tried to hurt me". "Fred". "Fred hurt me". Rachel said. "Oh yes, dear". The old woman replied. "They say beware of Freaky Fred". "I heard he is on holiday from a long stay at the insane asylum". "Insane Asylum?". Rachel widened her eyes at this. "Oh yes, dear". The old lady said. "He had tried to control his urges for some time, but to no avail". "You've escaped, dear". "You're safe now".

The older woman came back with some tea she had put on for Rachel. Drinking the tea, Rachel had felt about all sorts of courage, and renewed strength. Perhaps strength she had meant to feel, but didn't exactly have the will to. "Dear, would you like me to draw you a warm bath?". The older woman asked. Rachel shook her head, as she felt the warm from the old woman's incandescent bulbs radiate all through her.

Rachel sat feeling hopeless at this point. Who would believe her if she told them she had been a victim? No one, probably. Now, that she was under the care of Fred, it was under contract, she would have no choice but to live with him, forever, despite what he would do to her. She couldn't report him to the authorities, or press charges against him for rape, and attempted homicide. The justice system was already ****ed up. Sighing heavily, Rachel slunk over to the couch in the other small room, decorated with dainty things all over. There was no choice Rachel had, no other way to go about it, than to escape.

Later on that night, the old woman brought in a blanket for Rachel to sleep under as she made herself comfortable on the couch. "Here, my dear". The old woman also fluffed a pillow for Rachel as she stayed under the blankie. "Thank you". Rachel said. "Yes, and remember, if you ever need anything, please oh, let me know". Her kind eyes comforted Rachel in a way nothing else could at the moment. "Thank you". Rachel was able to pronounce and get out. "You're welcome dear". The old woman then kissed Rachel on the head, as she walked over to her room, turning out the lights. Rachel sat up, looking around, only wondering why, just why, and just how she got herself into this predicament. But no worry, she was going to escape. She was going to escape her mother's short love for her, she was going to escape Fred, she was going to escape all of this craziness. She was going to do it, no matter what. But not exactly now. Now, she was going to lay down, relax, and fall asleep, and let all of her troubles melt away.

Chapter 9

Throughout the night, Rachel heard faint talking outside of her room. Outside of her room? But she was in the living room. The voices. The voices she heard, were they inside her head? No. they legitimately were coming from outside. One of them was a deep, raspy woman's voice that could be heard from outside, a deep, monocle French accent was heard as well, as the woman smoked her long, pen like cigarette. Getting up from her couch, Rachel went outside on the porch, to see long legs covered in fishnet stockings and toes curling. A woman with cherry red, glowing lips, a bob in her hair, and along pen like cigarette sat smoking. A teenage looking boy, in a silk yellow shirt sat smoking as well, his voice was also nice, deep, and very raspy. Rachel came outside holding her warm milk, as the lady glanced over at her. "Hey love". She said. Rachel went over to the woman with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?". She asked, putting her cigarette down. For Jean, her motherly side was coming to trot. "Tell me what's wrong, mon cherie?". She took Rachel's hands in hers. "He...hurt….me". Rachel said. "He...hurt...me". "He hurt you?". Eddy, as the teenaged boy was, asked. "Who hurt you, sweetie?". The woman asked. "Freaky Fred". Rachel pointed. "Freaky Fred". "Oh, is that the demon barber from next door?". The woman asked. "Oh honey". "How did he try to hurt you?".

Her low deep voice, became soft and gentle as she spoke. "Tell me". She said, in a comforting manner. "He hurt me". Rachel sobbed. "How did he try to hurt you, Rachel?". The woman asked. Upon looking, Rachel knew exactly who it was. It was Jean. her mom had been friends with her since high school. "Well, well, well". Rachel began shaking. "There's nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart". Eddy said, smiling. "The sooner you tell us, the sooner we can get this issue resolved". "Yes, love, but you have to let us help you". Jean said, puffing out smoke.

"I live with Freaky Fred because my...my...my mom couldn't take care of me". Rachel sniffled. "She didn't want to". "She doesn't love me". The small sniffle then turned to a little cry, as Rachel's eyes became sad. "Love", Jean continued in a raspy voice, pulling Rachel close to her ballooned bra, within her dress. "Your mother loves you very, very much". "She has Fred, or whomever take care of you, simply because in her old age, she can no longer". "Your mother adopted you, at a very young age when you weren't getting the care you needed". "She loved you, and took you in, and made sure you were well taken care of, my dear girl". "Your mommy loved you, your daddy loved you, we all loved you". Rachel continued looking up at Jean as the silk from her dress rustled.

"My...my...my...my….daddy passed away, only a year ago". Rachel sniffled. "I… I….I loved him". "I…I...I…". "I understand sweetheart". Jean said. "You do miss him very much". "Yes, and you've been taking care of your mother very well too, I'm sure". Rachel nodded in reply. "Dear, you will be alright, I am sure of it". "Remember, you are always welcome to live with me if you wish". Jean's deep, comforting voice, and relaxing demeanor comforted, soothed, and rocked Rachel to sleep, in a way nothing else would. "You will be". Eddy added. "I understand it is hard, with the confusing lights, and bath water, and tub". "All of the loud sounds". "Confusing words people are using". Rachel looked up at him, as his silky shirt rustled, and his deep voice surrounded her. "You will be fine, sweetheart". "I am sure of it". "Never worry, and never doubt yourself". "You may have experienced a traumatic event, but you'll get through it, honey". "You always do". Eddy said.

"I hope". Rachel said. "I just hope". "You will sweetie". "Remember, the world is full of good people who love you". Eddy said. "I know". Rachel replied. "Go home". Rachel said pointing. "Go home". "You want to go home?". Jean asked smiling down at her. "Go home". Rachel pointed again. Jean saw the concern in her eyes as she looked at her. "Please help me get home". Jean looked over at Eddy who crossed his legs. "Ok, we'll get you home in just a minute sweetie". The two of them whispered to one another as they spoke.

"Why would she say that?". "She obviously lives with Fred". "Her mother can't care for her". Eddy whispered in Jean's ear. "She's been hurt, otherwise she wouldn't be upset, and not responding well". "Yes, well, the agreement states she lives there". "I'm sure whatever Fred did, he could get surgery for, and never do again". "Yes, but, she is responding in fear to Fred". "I'm sure whatever he did, she can't get over". "What do you think he did?". "Did he rape her?". "I'm guessing she did something". "At least she got out of there". "I'm telling you". "Should we get her out of there?". "Yes, but who will care for her?". "I don't know, someone". They both whispered this as they looked over at Rachel, who had sat drinking her milk. Her eyes read concern, as she needed to be out of there, now. The two of them looked down at her, as she drank her milk. Looking at his phone, Eddy knew from the looks of it that it was time to go. Smoke surrounded the two of them, billowing in the air, as they sat smoking their cigarettes.

As the light turned on, and a gruff man's voice shouted, "who's out there?". Eddy and Jean picked up their things, and ran over to the pickup truck parked behind the woman's swimming pool, in the grassy area. As they piled into the truck, Rachel came right behind them in tow. "Let me come with you". She said, getting all of her words out. "Sweetie, it's time for bed". Eddy looked down at her, saying gently. "Please". Rachel said again, with sadness in her eyes.

"Ok, come on". Jean said, as Rachel came out with all of her stuff, putting it in the truck. "Shhhhh, honey, you have to be quiet". "Quiet". Rachel repeated. Jean gazed over at Eddy. glad this affair wasn't ending. They then drove off into the night, as the truck whirred along highways, and backroads, going where it needed to go. Escaping Fred, escaping true horror as it whirred along into the night.

Chapter 9, and epilogue.

The next day, at Jean's house, Jean poured herself some coffee, watching Rachel play in the backyard, being herself, and just being innocent. She knew almost immediately that Rachel was a naive, young, inexperienced, but bright and happy child. Respect of children, whether adopted or taken into birth is almost imperative. We all think that no one will harm, or hurt a child, but unfortunately, people do. We also think this harm wouldn't affect them in the long run, but unfortunately it does.

Rachel was lucky. Jean told Rachel's mom the entire story, making Rachel be under her care from then on. She and her mother made a pact to stay together no matter what, and take care of one another. Fred was eventually caught and sent back to prison, for attempted escape. He was sentenced to conversion therapy, where he was rid of his pedophilic ways, and due to his shame later on of his evil misdoings, he stepped out in front of a moving bus, and killed himself.

Rachel on the other hand, remained happy. Yes, she was sent to a continuing independence center for handicapped persons, although she did very well, and eventually lived on her own. She was indeed, a hostess at Denny's, although she did well, and made her way in the world. Trauma from her early life never seemed to bother her again.

It is a fact what trauma can do to someone at an early age, and how it can affect them. Children are precious, life is precious at an early age, and harming life can result in consequences that can affect everyone. That's why we should never take life for granite. All life is special, and those who are different from us, well, they can benefit from us as they have a lot to learn, and we can benefit from them, as we have a lot to learn from them as well. We should treat life, both people and places right, respectively. No matter what. It is with this I say, that all of the girls we have met over the past year have done wonderfully, and have proved themselves good, and golden in the ways of making it. Yes, I can truly say that everyone from everywhere, lived happily ever after. Bye now.

The End.


End file.
